Sweet Dreams Darling
by Neymanga
Summary: Elle glissa le long d'un trou de lapin et atterrit dans un autre monde. A présent, elle se sentait comme Alice. Et, même si le noir ne l'effrayait pas, elle craignait la nuit...
1. Chapter 1

Hey !

Après la famille Todoroki, j'ai décidé de complètement réécrire cette histoire.

J'ai changé beaucoup d'éléments et je pense aller un peu plus crescendo dans cette version. En effet, pas d'effusion de sang dès le premier chapitre (on attendra le deuxième chapitre pour ça).

Très honnêtement, tout le planing de cette fic est écrit et je peux vous dire qu'elle sera constituer de 15 chapitre (vous aurez de quoi lire)

C'est un univers alternatif et j'espère que vous accrocherez malgré que je n'explique pas grand chose au début. Le concept est un peu nouveau pour moi mais j'avais la volonté d'écrire ma propre version un peu psyché de Alice au pays des merveilles.

Les personnages apparaîtrons selon les besoins de l'histoire et j'essaie d'y incorporer des personnages de la seconde B et des héros également.

Le Todomomo ne sera pas étalé sur toute la fic à proprement parler mais leur relation devrait être au cœur de l'histoire (petit spoil : leur rencontre sera vraiment importante).

Pour ce qui est des ships en plus, je sais pas trop comment les traités actuellement (à part le Huwumi mais c'est afin de mettre en avant le Todomomo d'une certaine manière et mieux développer l'univers, puis, ce n'est que 2 ou 3 chapitres sur 15) mais, si je trouve un moyen de les incorporer fluidement, je le ferais.

Je pense que j'ai tout dis (au pire, ce n'est pas grave)

A dans 5 minutes (ou un peu plus) pour le premier chapitre ;)


	2. Wonder 1

Wonder 1

La chute

Momo Yaoyorozu s'ennuyait profondément. C'était le type d'ennuie dont on n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Le même ennuie qui nous poussait à ne rien faire alors que l'on avait tant à faire. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille, à la chevelure ébène attachée en haute queue de cheval, s'était retrouvée allonger sur l'immense pelouse verdoyante du jardin de sa demeure. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et aucun nuage ne semblait vouloir obscurcir cette magnifique journée d'été. Mais Momo s'ennuyait.

En effet, cela ne faisait que 3 jours que ses vacances d'été avaient commencé qu'elle avait déjà fini tous les devoirs qui lui avait été donné de plus, la brune ne se sentait absolument pas d'humeur à sortir avec ses soi-disant amies du collège celles qui venait la voir uniquement lorsqu'elles avaient un problème. Comme elle avait hâte que sa dernière année de collège touche à sa fin pour pouvoir enfin commencer quelque chose d'intéressant ! Mais Momo se retrouvait face à un mois vide de sens où elle n'avait plus rien à faire. La personne qui avait inventé les vacances d'été devait aimer flâner pour laisser un tel moment de blanc dans la vie des étudiant : c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle soupira longuement et continua de contempler les nuages. Toutes ses formes n'avaient aucun sens à ses yeux. Certain y verrait des lapins, des dragons elle, elle n'y voyait que des molécules et des formules mathématiques. Alors, qu'elle fut son étonnement lorsqu'elle vit le nuage en forme de lapin descendre du ciel avant de prendre forme humaine.

Momo se redressa brusquement et regarda la nouvelle arrivante avec stupéfaction. Cette dernière avait un magnifique teint mate ainsi que des yeux fins et perçant. Ses longs cheveux d'argent lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille et des oreilles d'une blancheur tout aussi impressionnante pointait fièrement vers le ciel. Une petite queue bouffante sortait de son magnifique costume noir aux allures victorien. Elle sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche et ses yeux chocolat la fixèrent.

La brune, intriguée, s'approcha de l'étrange arrivante et voulu l'interroger. Elle avança à pas feutrer et, lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur de la jeune femme, celle-ci sursauta et s'écria en lâchant un « je suis en retard ! » avant de partir dans la précipitation. Momo, pantoise, ne réfléchit pas et la suivit, évitant de se faire devancer. Ce n'était pas une tâche aisée. En effet, la lapine faisait d'incroyable bond en avant et avançait à une vitesse très élevée.

La collégienne courut derrière elle jusqu'au fond de son jardin et elle ne sut comment réagir lorsque, dans un dernier bond puissant, la jeune femme tomba et disparu. Momo perdit le contrôle de ses foulés, et glissa dans un trou de lapin (trou qui n'avait jamais été là à sa connaissance). Elle tenta de s'accrocher aux parois mais ses mains ne trouvaient aucune prise solide. Elle leva la tête et retint un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit sa sortie se refermer devant ses yeux.

Elle continua sa longue chute. Des racines éraflaient sa magnifique robe d'été au motif fleurit. Sa mère n'allait pas être contente. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps et ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle tombait. Tout semblait se mélanger dans sa tête. Combien de temps allait-elle encore tomber ? Allait-elle s'en sortir vivante ? Est-ce que ses parents serait inquiet de sa disparition ? N'était-ce pas simplement un cauchemar ?

Les images se mélangeait devant elle. Les parois devinrent aussi lisses que de la soie et ses mains meurtries glissaient contre celle-ci.

Et sa chute s'acheva.

Elle ouvrit les yeux elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur. Momo se redressa et vit qu'elle était au milieu d'un énorme lit, lui-même au milieu d'une énorme pièce. Elle regarda ses mains et vit la teinte rouge vif qu'elles avaient prises si elle rêvait, cette douleur-là semblait très vraie. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur sa robe. Elle piqua un fard la brune était à moitié dénudée.

Momo se leva et regarda les alentours, tout en s'étant enroulé dans l'immense couverture. Avec beaucoup de mal, elle réussit à atteindre une armoire qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la pièce. Elle l'ouvrit et fut surprise de trouver des robes à sa tailles. Elle en prix une, bleu et noir, et l'enfila sans se poser de question elle ne pouvait décidément pas rester dans sa robe déchirée.

Elle tomba face à son reflet, dans un miroir qui était accroché à l'intérieur du battant de la porte, et vit son piteux état. Ses cheveux tombaient à présent en cascade sur ses épaules alors qu'elle avait perdu son élastique dans sa chute. Ses bras et ses mollets, à présent recouverts par la robe, était strié d'égratignures et de coupures le frottement des plaies avec le tissus rendait la douleur insupportable. Elle en restait tout de même très belle.

Le corset noir de la robe semblait épouser ses courbes. Les amas de tissus lui donnaient un petit côté mignon auquel elle n'était pas habituée à présent, elle ressemblait à une princesse. Toutes les fronces et plis sur le bas des manches et de la robe avait un côté XIXème siècle très appréciable. Elle prit des bottes blanches hautes à petits talons assorties et fut encore surprise de voir qu'elles étaient à sa taille. On aurait dit que ce garde-robe avait été créé pour elle. Elle prit une paire de gants blanc au couture en or et ne pus s'empêcher de les mettre à ses poignets. Plus qu'à une princesse, elle ressemblait à une poupée.

Après s'être regardé pendant un moment, elle décida de chercher de quoi pensé ses blessures. Elle regarda autour d'elle cette pièce n'avait ni porte, ni fenêtre. Même sa voie d'accès avait disparu. La femme lapine ne semblait pas avoir atterrit ici et elle se sentit stupide pour l'avoir suivi. C'était un acte immature et elle savait très bien que sa mère la réprimanderait.

Ce fut après quelques petites minutes qu'elle trouva une sorte de trousse à pharmacie. C'était très rudimentaire, il n'y avait que le nécessaire si ce n'est moins : des bandages et de la pommade. Elle remonta les pants de sa robe, s'en tartina les jambes et serra les dents quand la crème rentrait en contact avec ses plaies. Elle s'apprêtait à les bander lorsqu'elle les vit se refermer sous ses yeux. C'était peut-être bien un rêve. Elle s'était sûrement endormie sur sa pelouse et avait commencer à rêver. Après tout, il était strictement impossible qu'une femme lapine soit réellement apparu du ciel, qu'elle soit réellement tomber dans un trou et qu'elle ait réellement atterrit dans une sorte de chambre. Oui, elle devait rêver.

C'est donc avec des pensées rationnelle (et après avoir perdu beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper des blessures sur ses bras) qu'elle s'assit sur le lit puis s'allongea. Pourtant, elle était sûre, qu'à partir du moment que l'on avait pris conscience que l'on dormait, on était censé se réveiller. Elle mit ses pensées de côté peut-être que si elle dormait dans son rêve, elle allait finir par se réveiller ?

Momo ferma les yeux rien n'y fit. Les moutons défilaient sous ses paupières mais le compte la maintenait plus éveiller qu'autre chose. Elle essaya des exercices de relaxation : aucune évolution. Le sommeil, ou plutôt le réveil, ne semblait pas vouloir l'emporter. Elle se redressa brusquement. Si elle rêvait, qui l'empêcherait de regarder les alentours ?

D'un pas décider, la collégienne explora la grande chambre. Aucune issue ne semblait visible mais ce fut en déplaçant une armoire qu'elle vit une petite porte. Elle était bien trop grande pour pouvoir passer par là mais une inscription l'intrigua : « Si vous avez fini, vous n'avez qu'à ouvrir ». C'est donc avec curiosité qu'elle s'exécuta. Et cette même curiosité la poussa à constater que c'était une erreur.

Un torrent de sable se mit à se déverser dans la pièce. Elle voulut refermer la petite porte mais le sable entrait de plus en plus vite. Rien ne semblait fonctionner et, si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait être engloutie. Elle releva les yeux et se sentit basculer les parois étaient à présent de verres et elle se trouvait dans un immense sablier. Momo tomba à nouveau avec le sable qui s'écoulait. Elle ferma les yeux, par peur, mais lorsqu'elle les réouvrit, le paysage était complètement différent.

Une immense forêt au couleur verdoyante l'entourait. Le soleil, toujours à son zénith, trônait fièrement dans le ciel. Ceci troubla grandement la jeune Yaoyorozu : si le soleil était bien à son zénith, alors aucune seconde ne se serait écoulée entre sa chute et cet instant. Ou exactement un jour. Cette pensée la terrifia et tout cela semblait être irréel. Toutefois, elle se rappela un détail : cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

Momo se releva et regarda autour d'elle ces lieux ne lui étaient absolument pas familier. Elle réfléchit un instant, remettant tous les éléments, qu'elle avait, en ordre. Réflexion faite, sa situation ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Alice de son roman éponyme, _Alice au pays des merveilles. _Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire mais la situation était plus que semblable. En réalité, seul sa chute était semblable mais se rapprocher de quelque chose qu'elle connaissait la rassurait.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle se releva difficilement et marcha d'un pas peu assurée. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait tout ce qu'elle faisait, était de faire attention à où elle posait les pieds. Elle faillit tomber plusieurs fois mais se rattrapait toujours de justesse. L'instinct de la brune lui criait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de se fouler quelque chose en ces lieux.

Son instinct avait toujours raison.

La chaleur devenait de plus en plus étourdissante, alors que la brune continuait d'avancer sans but. Plus le temps défilait, plus un étrange pressentiment s'installait dans son esprit. Le soleil, qui n'avait pas bouger, faisait pression sur elle ce n'était plus une incertitude, elle ne devait absolument pas s'arrêter. Les ombres et la lumière dansaient entre les feuillages, si bien que des formes humanoïdes se formaient autour d'elle.

Était-elle suivi ? Dans le doute, elle pressa le pas. La voilà qui devenait paranoïaque. Sa respiration était plus hachée lorsqu'elle se mit à légèrement trottiner elle était sûre d'avoir aperçut la lueur d'une paire d'yeux dans la pénombre. Leur bleu électrique l'avait presque paralysée. Elle le savait, elle était en danger.

A présent, Momo courrait. Elle portait sa robe, qui l'entravait plus qu'autre chose, et trébucha sur une racine. Son souffle devint court et elle utilisa ses mains pour se redresser du mieux qu'elle put. Allongeant même ses foulés, le sang lui montait à la tête alors qu'elle haletait : et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle fuyait…

Elle repensait à ses parents. Etaient-ils inquiets pour elle ? La cherchaient-ils ? La brune n'arrivait plus à trier ses pensées alors que la peur l'étreignait. Puis l'espoir arriva.

Au loin, elle aperçut une sorte d'abbaye aux parois immaculées. Arrivé devant la clôture, elle ne se posa pas de question et entra. Un incroyable jardin se trouvait devant elle et une fontaine trônait en son centre. A ça vu, le besoin de se désaltérer s'empara d'elle. Elle tituba vers la fontaine et s'agenouilla juste devant elle. Elle trempa ses mains dans le bassin et y pris une poigné insignifiante de son eau.

–Que faites-vous ?

Elle sursauta et l'eau retomba dans la fontaine. Remise sur ses pieds, elle regarda autours d'elle afin de voir la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole.

–Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

–Quelle étrange question, lui répondit la voix, il y a vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Momo tressaillit et ses yeux se redirigeait vers la fontaine. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une statue d'un jeune fille qui semblait avoir son âge. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que la statue pencha sa tête sur le côté. Maintenant qu'elle la regardait de plus près, elle n'avait plus rien d'une statue.

Sa peau était aussi pale que du marbre et les ronces, qui semblaient auparavant la recouvrir, formaient simplement sa chevelure. Ses yeux noisette la regardèrent avec insistance et ses mains, en position de prière, se décroisèrent. Le mouvement anima son vêtement blanc qui le suivit avec grâce. Elle ressemblait à une sainte mais tout semblait figé en elle.

–Vous ne pouvez plus parler ? Questionna la fille.

–Je voulais juste boire, j'avais soif, c'est tout, répondit Momo. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû.

La sainte arqua un sourcil avant de descendre dans l'eau.

–Quelle étrange idée de vouloir boire cette eau. A vrai dire, tout de votre personne est étrange. Si vous aviez soif, vous me l'auriez demandé.

–C'est que – la voix de la brune tremblait – je pensais être seule…

–C'est bien cela, vous êtes étrange.

Elle descendit de la fontaine et ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le sol. Seuls ceux-ci étaient mouillés et elle ne semblait guère se préoccupé de la terre qui commençait à les coller. Elle se dirigea vers l'église sous le regard perplexe de Momo puis elle s'arrêta, se retourna et lui rendit son regard.

–Que faites-vous à vous enraciner là ? N'aviez-vous pas soif ? S'enquit-elle.

–Pardon ? Répondit la collégienne troublée.

–Vous avez quémandez de l'eau, eh bien vous allez recevoir de l'eau. Allons, ne restez pas plantez là et venez.

Elle se remit en route et Momo préféra la suivre plus elle s'éloignait d'elle, plus le danger refaisait surface.

La brune la suivit à travers les couloirs de l'abbaye et avait réussi à obtenir un nom : Shiozaki Ibara. Cette dernière l'avait mené vers la partie consacrer à ce qui pouvait être une église. Elle la fit s'assoir sur un des bancs et parti, la laissant seule. Alors que sa peur refaisait surface, elle revint avec une cruche d'eau et un calice. Ibara lui tendis la coupe et elle s'en saisit sans oublier de la remercier.

–Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Questionna Momo.

–C'est un bel endroit, répondit simplement la sauveuse de la brune. Il est aussi agréable et calme que le jardin.

–Merci beaucoup de votre hospitalité.

Ibara la regarda perplexe et se releva.

–Pourquoi ne cessez-vous pas de répéter ce mot ? Demanda-t-elle.

–Quel mot ?

–Merci.

–Parce que vous m'avez aidé, répondit Momo avec perplexité.

–Comme c'est étrange, j'aime la sonorité de ce mot. Votre étrangeté est intéressante.

–Merci ? Déclara-t-elle peu sûre d'elle.

La jeune fille sourie et se rassit proche de la brune.

–Dites m'en plus sur ce mot : que signifie-t-il ? Pourquoi l'employez-vous ?

–Eh bien, on dit ce mot pour remercier quelqu'un qui nous a rendu un service.

–Remercier ?

–Montrer sa gratitude, corrigea-t-elle.

–Gratitude ?

Momo fut désemparé face au yeux ignorants d'Ibara.

–Disons que si vous me faite plaisir, alors je vous remercie, finit-elle par dire.

–Comme c'est intriguant ! Dans ce cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir instruit, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Comme cela sonne bien ! J'aime de plus en plus ce mot !

–Je suis contente que cela vous plaise.

–Suivez-moi ! S'exclama Ibara avec euphorie.

La brune ne riposta pas et suivi la jeune fille. Celle-ci la redirigea vers le jardin, et elle se retrouvèrent devant la clôture.

–Mademoiselle, reprit-elle gaiement, j'aimerais que vous me dites merci pour vous avoir dit de courir. J'aime entendre ce mot venant de vous.

–Merci ? Répéta-t-elle confuse.

–J'espère que votre étrangeté vous permettra de vous enfuir. Il serait dommage que votre temps parmi nous s'arrête maintenant ne donnez pas plus de travail à l'horloger qu'il en a déjà, se contenta de répondre Ibara.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ni de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'elle aperçut la même paire de prunelle bleu électrique, près de la fontaine, qui s'élançait vers elle.

A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi elle devait courir.

**Fin du premier chapitre !**

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus parce que j'ai beaucoup trop d'idée pour la suite. Ce chapitre est juste le commencement mais je vais vraiment pouvoir écrire des trucs sympa à partir du deuxième.**

**Bien entendu, je vous laisse essayer de deviner qui est l'horloger :3 ~**


End file.
